


to my wishing star

by starryline



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, NayuRen Week 2020, Stargazing, nayuren week, nayuta has many gay thoughts, no beta we die like men, nyrn week, nyrn week 2020, ren has a home planetarium, they are holding hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryline/pseuds/starryline
Summary: Tonight was one when the wonders of the night had worked its magic....
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: mish writes for nayuren week 2020





	to my wishing star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [96617](https://archiveofourown.org/users/96617/gifts).



Tonight was one when the wonders of the night had worked its magic; 

Where, under the projection of a sea of stars, amidst the faint whirr of the machinery and his heart that refuses to sit still; 

Among the thoughts that plagued his hours of slumber every other night, and emotions that felt like a tangled cord; 

That despite the serenity of the moment between them, and the warmth of Ren's hand on his palm, inside of him was a storm. 

"Thank you, Nayuta-kun." 

How three words can carry so much power... three words that carried such pure intent, delivered with the sweetest smile on his face... 

It was his way to show gratitude for sharing this intimate moment with him; that despite their busy schedules from rehearsals, school, and the rest of their mundane concerns, he allowed himself to spend this night, forget about everything, and simply bask in this now. 

Ren knew Nayuta wasn't fond of the stars and the dreamy metaphors and imagery attached to them; he believed in stronger convictions, among other things. He knew this night would slip past his memories within the next few days, and Ren wasn't even sure if his presence was the least bit of compensation. 

He wasn't wrong; Nayuta thought the same thing. He expected nothing more than a dull night where he'd have to endure an episode of Ren's ramble while viewing images on the ceiling of the other's room. What he wasn't prepared for, was the sight of Nanahoshi luminating so brightly, perfectly lying in a scene that suited him—as if the entire setup at that exact moment was crafted solely for him.

Thank the stars—is that the right phrase?—that he was given a chance in this lifetime to have met him, the solely good thing that he ever had.

That, tonight, in the middle of his everyday struggling and striving, in a life that has lost the luster of innocence, he could experience this very moment.

A part of him felt some sort of longing, yet this was far from the dream he had envisioned for himself. He hoped for power and recognition atop the world, and he expected to stand at the top without the comfort of anyone…

_...so why is he so hesitant to let his hand go?_

Even further, he allowed his digits to intertwine with Ren, but shut his eyes, feigning slumber before all sorts of questions were thrown.

Either way, a part of him refuses to open his eyes, in fear that this moment would vanish, as if waking up from a dream.

For once, he bet on the magic of the stars; that perhaps... this moment can last just a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hiiii day three time!! honestly i didn't think i'd be able to post this until the last minute, but it's here now yay, made after a sudden 2am thought wwww
> 
> as always, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
